RedLullaby 2: The Rise of Kira
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: She had left before the investigation started so she could not experience the feeling of "hurt" again. But then she finds herself tangled in the same mess once more. Sequel to RedLullaby \\ LxOCxLight, AU [completed]
1. Chapter 1: Return

_I'll be going by manga time because I only have that timeline. Anime time is just plus three years!_

* * *

[**RETURN**]

_**October 4**__**th**__**, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"I can't go back. I left for a reason."

"Yes, I know. But you are needed now."

"How am I needed now?" He paused. "Am I needed by the investigation team, or am I needed by you?" I heard him clear his throat.

"Are you going to come back?" I sighed. I had left to avoid any more death. I could practically see the outcome of this whole case. I felt that someone very important was going to go. And if it was L then I wouldn't be able to bear with myself anymore.

"When are you thinking?" I muttered. I bet he was smirking now.

"In three days. Are you going to be here?"

"We'll see." I ended the call. It was a shame that I had to destroy the phone now. I just bought it a week ago.

* * *

"You are going to pose as a detective." I groaned.

"That's exactly what I have been avoiding for the past fourteen years." I crossed my arms. "Can't I be a maid or something?" He firmly shook his head. It felt almost nostalgic to be back with L. But the atmosphere between us was much tenser. He had hardly looked at me since I arrived. "Just out of curiosity, did you invite anybody else to join the party?"

"Tierry Morrello, who will go under the alias 'Aiber', and Merrie Kenwood, who will go under the alias 'Wedy'." I recognized the names and held back a laugh.

"You're using criminals? That's not really your style."

"Technically you are a criminal." He turned slightly towards me but was still facing his cup of tea. I crossed my arms.

"Why would you say that?"

"In early 2002 the new Korean-pop singer known as GI went missing along with music producer Shin Jae-Yun and his wife Baik Bo-Ri. Shin and Baik were found in the waters off coast of Japan yet GI was never seen again." I nodded.

"I see why Beyond had done that." He stopped adding sugar cubes to his tea.

"Did he force you to do that?"

"Yes. I didn't do the killing myself, yet I helped him kidnap the couple." L nodded slightly and resumed adding sugar.

"How did you manage to get out of Wammy's?" I let out a breath. It almost felt normal between us now.

"I got a certain someone to hack into the computers and change my birthdate so I could get out early." I sat down in the chair next to his. "It's a shame that the first, second, and third generations of your successors didn't make it. But I think that the fourth generation has potential in them." L nodded.

"Of course they have potential. That is why they are my successors." He emptied the sugar bowl and began drinking the tea. I winced at how it must taste.

"I wonder what happened to X, Y, and Z. They were alright too." When L didn't answer I shrugged. "So who are suspecting to Kira?"

"Yagami Light." I frowned.

"Isn't he the police chief's son?" L raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" I sheepishly smiled.

"I was sort of worried about you so I researched some people that you could possibly be working with. All I know is that Yagami Light is a genius. He may outscore some people at the orphanage." L nodded. I felt sort of embarrassed admitting this.

"In a few hours everyone will arrive. Just to warn you, chaos may ensue." I laughed.

"Around you chaos always seems to ensue." L gave a small smile. I laughed again. I guess it was the right choice coming back.


	2. Chapter 2: Exception

[**EXCEPTION**]

_**October 7th, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"You're making us work with criminals?" A man yelled. From my research I was guessing that this was Yagami Sochiro, the chief of the police. I waved my hand to get their attention.

"Hey, I'm not a criminal." Every turned towards me but L. They looked at me oddly, as if they just noticed that I was here.

"Who are you exactly?" Light asked. I glanced at L. He was right about how dramatic it could be here.

"I'm Hong Yoon-Ra, a detective." I took his hand and shook it. He gave me a brief smile before turning back to L. "So I'm guessing that you guys are Yagami, Mogi, and Matsuda?"

"How did you know that?" Matsuda asked.

"Just a lucky guess," I winked at him. I noticed a small blush brighten his cheeks. I guess Matsuda is kind of adorable in a childish way alike L. "I also believe that one of you guys quit, right?" Each man nodded. "Good, good. I guess I'm caught up now."

L gave a frustrated sigh. He obviously didn't like being interrupted. "Anyways Aiber, Wedy, and Yoon-Ra will be working on the case with us from now on."

"But why?" One man asked.

"We can help you." Wedy spoke up. That seemed to shut them up. I went over to L and Light and poked at their handcuffs.

"I actually didn't know about this." I muttered.

"Ryuzaki has put me under surveillance." Light explained. I nodded and turned to L.

"So it's still 'Ryuzaki', huh?" He slowly nodded. Light stared at us quizzically.

"How much do you two know each other?" I stopped messing with their chains.

"We actually grew up together and solved a case about two years ago. This is the first time I've seen him since then." L began stacking his sugar cubes. I honestly didn't like lying so much, but acting was essential at a moment like this.

Some more explaining went on. Apparently there was a person with the same power as Kira amongst Yotsuba Corporation. After a lot of research that went practically nowhere everyone then left for the day. I looked through the paperwork with L and Light. "What do you think of each member of the Yotsuba Group?" L suddenly asked me. I shrugged.

"Honestly I think that Shingo is faking his appreciation for Yotsuba, Eiichi seems kind of foolish because he doesn't put much thought into his comments, Suguru seems very paranoid and observant, Kida looks pretty calm person, Ooi appears as though he controls the conferences but I don't think so, Arayoshi is annoying, Namikawa is pretty cool, yet I'm not so sure about Kyosuke."

"What do you mean about Kyosuke Higuchi?" Light asked me. I pushed the papers aside to give them my full attention.

"I don't know. Ooi and Namikawa seem like obvious suspects, but Higuchi also fits the description in my opinion. He seems pretty greedy and selfish. Perfect aspects if you ask me."

"But you can't judge a person upon their traits." Light pointed out. That was true. But I had a good feeling about Higuchi.

"I don't know. Do you guys suspect him?"

"Actually yes," L stated. I had reason to doubt him. I accidentally let a yawn escape.

"Sorry about that guys, but I think I'm going to have to call it a night." L and Light agreed with me. "I'm pretty sure there's going to be excitement tomorrow, huh Ryuzaki?" L didn't say anything. I really hadn't expected him to claim the title "Ryuzaki." But then again he was technically three of the world's greatest detectives.

I shook the thought out of my mind. It had taken me a while to get over Beyond. I really didn't want to think about him at a time like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Influence

[**UNDER THE INFLUENCE**]

_**October 8th, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"I can't believe I have been convinced to do this." I muttered under my breath. I didn't mind being trusted to act like an overly enthusiastic model. I just didn't like how easy it was to present myself to all these men like this, especially businessmen at that. I thought this was going to be a professional atmosphere.

A few girls suddenly came rushing over to me. "Hey, we don't recognize you from the agency!" The redheaded one chirped. I widened my smile.

"I'm new. Who are you guys?" The blonde haired one took my hand.

"I'm Yuu."

"And I'm Ai." The redhead took my other hand. "You look like GI-chan. Especially with one of your eyes being green." I let my smile droop a bit. I guess getting all caught up with this plan made me forget to put on my contact. Oh well. At least somebody remembered GI.

"Thank you. I'm Mina. I'm glad to know that someone still remembers GI-chan." Ai laughed.

"Are you kidding? I was going to be the first one to get GI-chan's demo. But when she suddenly disappeared I was so sad." Yuu nodded along with her.

"I wish GI-chan will come back." I looked down.

"Yeah me too," I agreed. I patted both of their shoulders. Suddenly Matsuda returned to the party. He looked like he was pretending to be drunk. Most of the people in the room looked convinced so I had no need to worry about him.

He started slurring about how it was time for the "Matusi Show" and went out to the balcony. Yuu and Ai pulled me up to see what he was doing. Matsuda then climbed onto the balcony railings. "Hey, get down from there!" One of the businessmen yelled.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Matsuda said in his drunken slurs. An intense look briefly crossed his face before he attempted a somersault. He then tumbled from the balcony. Everyone gasped. Yuu and Ai grabbed onto both of my arms and hid their faces in my shoulders.

The businessmen and a few girls rushed over to the balcony to see what was happening next. I heard a woman scream for bloody murder. I smirked internally as I recognized it as was Wedy. "Come on girls." Misa yelled from the other side of the room. I was intending to stay here and watch but Ai and Yuu dragged me over to exit the apartment and out onto the streets. I shivered slightly from how the cold of the night was treating my overexposed skin.

We reached the ground in enough time to see a body being taken away by the ambulance. Before the doors closed I caught a glimpse of L and Light wearing doctor's hats. "I wonder if that poor man is okay!" Yuu gasped. Ai nodded. I patted their heads again.

"I'm sure he's okay girls." In the distance I heard Misa yelling something again. "I think we should go back home now. It was nice meeting you despite what happened." They bobbed their heads and bowed clumsily to me.

"We hope to meet you again Mina-chan." Ai called out to me as they ran off. I waved to her. When they were gone I let my smile falter. It was sure going to fun to walk back to headquarters wearing this outfit.


	4. Chapter 4: Tactical

[**TACTICAL**]

_**October 12**__**th**__**, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"This Kira does not have the power to kill by just looking at a person's face, otherwise Matsuda would have died." Matsuda cleared his throat at the mention of his name by L. "This Kira is also indecisive and has assembled this committee to get advice on what to do. That is why they meet on Fridays in order to discuss potential victims and the murders are committed over the weekend." I had to give it to L, I hadn't noticed that.

The phone rang. L swiftly answered it and carried it in the odd way he does. He mentioned to me that he does that so there are no fingerprints left behind. "Yes, yes. Be careful." He nodded a few times before hanging up. The phone rang again. "Good, good." He hung up again. "That was Wedy and Aiber." He explained. We all nodded in usion.

"What did they call about?" Soichiro asked.

"We now have a deal with the group and we also have surveillance cameras in the room." He was just now mentioning that there were cameras in the room to them? I'll probably never understand the ways of the great and mysterious L.

"I thought there were eight members." Matsuda stated. His comment was unnecessary but true. There were only seven out of eight members. They were also all dressed in black. Were they in mourning?

Ooi began the meeting. "So, who should be killed?" That was a lovely way to start things. Light and Soichiro gasped at this, Matsuda babbled about something, but L looked indifferent. He actually seemed bother by something.

Ooi then briefly mentioned the death of their member Hatori Arayoshi before moving on to suggest that they read the report that "Eraldo Coil" had sent them. As they began speaking over the report Soichiro said that this video might be enough to arrest them, but L began to bite his thumbnail. He probably didn't like how things were going so easily.

They then decided about how the killings should go and how people should be killed. "How can they talk so casually about this?" I muttered.

"Ryuzaki, we can't just let those men die!" Light stated after their plans. L frowned.

"Keeping tabs on the men up to and after their victims die would be the best way to capture this Kira." I spoke up for him. I heard L sigh gratefully while the Yagamis looked appalled. On the screen the members agreed to the people they were going to kill. Soichiro quickly whipped out his cellphone at that.

L glanced at him. "That would only lead for them to suspect that Coil is betraying them and Kira would most likely go into hiding."

"And that would mean starting over from scratch again." I added. Soichiro sighed and replaced his phone in his pocket. I sat back and blocked out their talking for a moment. All this information was coming very easily at first but we were all at lost for how to prevent the deaths. When I snapped back to reality Light was talking on the phone.

On the screen Namikawa hung up his phone and gave an excuse to the group. Only one of them seemed suspicious of him though. He then suggested postponing the killings for a month, saying they should give time for Coil to locate and dispose of L, and if Coil fails to do so then the killings can resume. The members agreed and called it a night.

"Well everything went better than expected." I murmured. L even seemed impressed by Light's moves.

"Perhaps in the event of my death you could take on my name." I rolled my eyes. Please don't tell me he was serious about that?

"Ryuzaki we're handcuffed together. We're more likely to die together." Light pointed out. "Do you honestly believe that after we catch this Kira that I intend to become a heartless murder also?" L nodded. Light then punched him in the face while L kicked him back. Matsuda quickly broke them up. I groaned. I really wanted to see L in a real life battle.

"Ryuzaki, you should arrest the seven men using the footage as evidence." Soichiro stated again. I got up and crept over to the exit of the room. I had enough action for the past few days. I also didn't have the chance to explore around the headquarters.

The rooms behind each door looked basically the same until I stumbled upon a pink carpeted room. Figures, this was Amane Misa's room. I forgot that she lived here also. "Sorry for the intrusion Amane-san." I bowed and was about to close the door but she pulled me inside.

"There's no intrusion at all!" She smiled. "You should be a model also, you're very pretty."

"Thank you. But I'm actually more into arts and music."

"Can you draw me a picture then?"

"Okay, of what?" I was sort of grateful of her request. I haven't drawn anything in a low time.

"I don't know. Anything you want, I just want a drawing from you!" I nodded. I knew the perfect thing to draw for her. L and Light then suddenly busted into the room. L made his way over to Misa and placed himself very closely to her, just enough to make the average girl uncomfortable.

"Do you love Light?" He asked. She nodded. "Do you admire Kira?" She nodded again. "But if Light wanted to capture Kira, what would you do?"

"I think that Kira should be captured, and Misa-Misa will be happy to help Light-kun, do so!" I sighed. I didn't want any more conversation or work today. I really just wanted to lie down and relax.

"I'm heading off to my own room. Good night Misa and Light."

"What about Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. Good night." L didn't respond or even turn around. "Yeah," I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: Audience

[**AUDIENCE**]

_**October 23**__**rd**__**, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"Misa, you have to stop being so dramatic. That's not convincible." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in a childish manner. It was hard to believe that she was older than me by a year. "Just relax and be yourself. Be natural, that's all there is to it."

"How are you such a good actress?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not very outspoken so I'm not really sure. It's just something I picked up over the years I guess." We practiced over some more mock questions until L and I were satisfied. I went over to the corner of the room and added more details to my sketch for Misa.

"What are you drawing?" Light asked as he began to peer over my shoulder. I held the paper to my chest.

"Stop being so nosy." He shrugged and walked away. "I'm done Misa. I can't color it though." Misa hopped over me and squealed over the picture. She then enveloped me into a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Ra-chan!" I couldn't even bring my hands up to return the embrace from how strong her grip was.

"It's no problem Misa." I choked out. L lazily shuffled over to us and glanced at the drawing.

"I didn't know you could draw this well." He slowly stated.

"I usually like to draw geometrical patterns, but sometimes I'll do other things too." When Light looked at the drawing also he looked crossed between a smile and a frown.

"Why did you draw me?" I almost laughed at his bemusement.

"Because I wanted to draw Misa's favorite thing," I reached my hand out to the drawing. "I can always rip it up if you don't like it." Misa frantically shook her head and held the drawing to her chest.

"No, that's okay. I'd say you depicted me pretty well."

"Can you draw Ryuzaki-kun next?" Misa asked.

"I don't think he would like that." I answered. She nodded then pranced off into the hallway. "I'm going to head off into my room guys. Call me if you need anything."

"You've been in your room for almost all of the past week, is something wrong?" L asked. I couldn't detect any genuine concern in his voice. He must have just wanted the reason to my whereabouts.

"There isn't much for me to do right now. I helped trained Misa for her interview. Just tell me if you want anything, and I'll be there. Don't worry." I gave them both a reassuring smile which Light returned. L just continued to give me his everlasting blank stare.

* * *

A few days later Misa arrived with much more confidence than usual. I wondered what had happened to her. She presented a recording to us of which Higuchi confessed that he was Kira. That was pretty impressive of her. "Good job Misa." I said to break the silence. Everyone else was stunned speechless by Misa's actions.

She giggled and waved her hand at me. "It's no big deal." I turned back to the Kira Investigation Team. Now thinking about it the acronym of that was "KIT." I liked acronyms.

"It looks like you guys have to come up with a plan to stop Higuchi."

Matsuda was the first to break out of his silence. "Why do you say that? Aren't you going to help us?" I shook my head.

"I'm heading off to bed. I'll let you men handle the work."

"But it's only 5:30!" Matsuda yelled after me. I shrugged. That was still a nice time to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Rule

[**RULES**]

_**October 28th, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

Today was the day that the plan would be put into action. I anxiously started to bite the tips of my fingers. I couldn't help but let anxiety get to me. There was a high chance that L, Watari, or Light could die right now. I understood L's suspicions of Light, but the guy kind of grew on me. He was extremely intelligent and had a caring side though he rarely showed it. It reminded me much of the children from the orphanage.

I sat down and thought about what L had told me discreetly so far. He had mentioned "Shinigami eyes" to me, which brought me back to Beyond. Was it possible that there was someone else with eyes like his? I always found the whole thing unbelievable but Beyond had proved to me that it was true. I wondered who it was. He said the message had come from the second Kira and Misa was under investigation for that.

But how could Amane Misa, the famous Japanese model, the second Kira? I felt that she wasn't really clever enough to be Kira. But then again she had the potential. She was completely devoted to the things she does, which were modeling and Light. Other than that I didn't have that much of a time to interact with her.

I sighed and stretched. I guess now was a good time to rest. I needed to be wide awake to handle the news for tomorrow.

* * *

"There are two more rules on the back. '_If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die'. _And_ 'If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the note will die'._" Aizawa concluded. I sort of liked Aizawa. Well, mainly I liked his hair. It defined the rules of Asia like my eye.

I'm guessing these two rules of this book meant that Light and Misa were cleared. I gave a sigh of relief. L seemed pretty sad though. That was understandable. It had to be about a year of chasing these people and that amounted to nothing.

"Since we can't destroy it we might as well lock this up." One person suggested. Everyone agreed on that.

"Shinigami," L addressed Rem. I wondered why he didn't want to call her by her name. It felt odd having a supernatural creature here. At least I didn't scream on first sight like I heard some people did. "Are there other notebooks and if so, do the same rules apply to them?"

Rem shrugged. "They do." She simply answered. L mumbled something to himself. He then removed the handcuffs connecting him to Light.

"Shinigami, do these 'eyes' allow a human to see a person's name when you simply look at their face?" Rem nodded.

"Ryuzaki," I whispered. I hoped he caught the double meaning. But I'm pretty sure that Beyond hadn't obtained the eyes from a Shinigami. Or else he would have had a notebook also. I never recalled finding one in my time with him.

"Amane Misa, it looks like you are free to go." L announced after a moment of silence. I wonder what he was thinking about. Misa squealed and dragged Light with her out of the room. I felt the mood damped in here. I've never seen L so depressed before.

"I'm sorry about that." I murmured to him. He looked down.

"I still have my suspicions but it looks like we are still looking for Kira after all." He brought his thumbnail to his lips. I patted his back.

"Better luck next time, right?"

"Sure." I was surprised he hadn't moved away from me. It made me remember the hug we shared when he had told me that Beyond died. For just a brief moment he had returned to embrace before groaning for me to get off of him. I guess L can be considerate when he wants to.


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday to You

[**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**]

_**October 31st, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"I'm really sorry about that L." I apologized. "But it does seem kind of odd how they're just suddenly cleared like this." It really hurt to see him so depressed over this. Light had decided to stay and investigate with us. Yet that didn't seem to lift L's mood at all.

"Yes, it seems that way." He gloomily sighed. L didn't even add a pound of sugar to his coffee before drinking it. I gently took the mug from him and placed it aside.

"Can you please cheer up?" He snuck deeper into his seat. "How about you name one good thing about today for me?"

"Today is my birthday." L muttered. Well that was a start.

"Oh yeah, it's the thirty-first! How can I forget that?" I grinned as an idea came to mind. "Come on L." I pulled him by the arm out of his seat. He groaned yet looked curious.

"What are we doing?" I led him into the kitchen. I rummaged around to find a mixing bowl then placed it between us on the counter.

"I guess I'll make you a cheesecake. But it looks like there are only cherries, so no strawberries. Not that you would care anyways." There were a few occasions when I would make Beyond cake with jam filling. It helped save the night.

L gave me the smallest of smiles. "Thank you Yoon-Ra." I put the mix into the oven.

"It's no problem." I leaned against the counter across from him. "What are you thinking now?" The smile faded away.

"Surprisingly nothing," he murmured, thumb against his lips. "Tell me how you parted with Beyond." I sighed.

"The experience was close to my parents but not exactly. I was a five-year-old then and my parents were my life. I've only known Beyond for around a year and he did some unspeakable things to me. Yet at the same time he was very caring. I'm pretty sure he has bipolar disorder." I slumped against the counter. "I wouldn't describe my feelings toward him as love though. It could have possibly formed that way under different circumstances."

"I see your point. Have you ever been in love before?" I shrugged.

"I don't think so. Sure, I've had some crushes back at the orphanage. But I don't think it was love."

"What was your alias at Wammy's?" I once again felt the nostalgia of when we were semi-partners for those couple of years come back.

"Esme, yet I preferred for people to call me Eira." I bit my lip. "Hong Yoon-Ra is an alias that Beyond gave me." L nodded.

"I understand if you will continue to go by that alias." His eyes flickered to the oven and in a few seconds the cake was done. I set it out in between us.

"Do you have any candles?" He shook his head. "Oh well, this is good enough. Happy birthday L!" I leaned in to him. "So how old are you exactly?"

"I'm twenty-five years old." Wow, he looked much younger. I took out a knife and cut his slices. "Thank you."

"You already said that."

"Ah, I did." He looked down at his slice.

"Aren't you going to eat? I know you find cheesecake irresistible." He continued to look down. "Are you sad again?"

"Why do you continue to call Wammy's 'the orphanage'?" I set down my fork. In all honesty I hadn't noticed that I did.

"I don't know." L sure had a way to bring the mood down quickly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I know." I chuckled at the memory of how Beyond would excessively say he was sorry to me over everything. That was the ups and annoyances to his possible mania side. "Come here L." He slowly shuffled over to me. Taking a risky move I placed my hand on his side. "I've never seen you so anxious."

L stared intently at me. "I just never had a case like this before. I'm not sure how it's going to unfold." His voice was soft and quiet, almost soothing.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back. "Relax, you're making me uneasy." I continued massaging his back until he gradually melted to my touch. I pressed myself into him and smiled at the heat he was radiating. I pulled away and went to the front of him. His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed. I pressed onto him again. "Can I get a human reaction from you, please?" L inhaled a sharp breath.

"If that is what you want." He raised his arms and held me into a bone crushing embrace. I struggled to breathe.

I looked up at him. His eyes were blank yet had the slightest touch of childish curiosity in them. When he pulled away I was the only one left smiling.

"Thank you." I uttered. He just nodded and went over to his cheesecake, eating it as if nothing had happened.


	8. Chapter 8: Stranger

[**STRANGER**]

_**November 1st, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

When I walked into the hallway I noticed Light leaning against the wall. "Hey Light." He opened his eyes and looked at me oddly for a second before smiling.

"Hi Yoon-Ra." I nodded.

"You look pretty bored." He shrugged.

"I guess so." I glanced back at the room in front of us. L was hacking away at his computer with the investigation team around him as usual.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Light glanced at L also.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?"

"No, it's not." I admitted. "But I really want to go somewhere. Come on, we'll be back before they notice." Light sighed and slung his jacket on.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"I actually took Ryuzaki here when we first met." I set down my cup of green tea.

"That's funny. Ryuzaki doesn't exactly have any friends to do things like that with." Light raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you two were friends?"

I shook my head. "We may have grown up in the same neighborhood and worked on a few cases but I don't consider him my friend." I looked out the window. "Ryuzaki doesn't want friends, he doesn't trust people enough. I guess his only friend is really Watari." At least that part was truthful. Despite all our time together L hadn't put that much trust into me.

L chuckled. "You two seem like you would make good friends." I nodded.

"He has trusted me enough to tell me how old he was. But that's about it." I let out a breathy laugh. "I actually worked here briefly."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But then I showed up late and poured tea over a customer's head so I was fired." I laughed along with Light.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." I shrugged.

"I was really tired that day." After taking a sip of my tea I noticed that he was staring intensely at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just noticed that your eyes are different colors." How did I become so careless lately? Then again, did I even remember to pack my contacts when I was called into headquarters? I guess when I have the time I would have to return to my apartment and check. At least he didn't say I looked like GI. "You remind me of that singer who had disappeared a couple of years ago." Never mind.

"Yeah I get that a lot. I might as well dye my hair as her." Maybe I should bring GI back. She was an interesting character. And being a K-pop singer, even though it was for three months, was pretty fun. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." Light laid a tip on the table.

"Where are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I think there's a park nearby." Light snorted.

"You want to go to a park?"

"Well we don't have to play on the playground. We could at least walk around or something." He shrugged and went along with me.

"This park is prettier than I thought it would be." Light became oddly silent. "Is something wrong again?"

"Just how much do you care about Ryuzaki?" I stepped back from him. That was a sudden question. I noticed a crack in his expression. It looked almost deadly for a moment. Very unlike the boy I met with the handcuffs.

"I care about him somewhat, but not a lot." I looked down at my feet. "I cared about someone in a case with him and that person died so I'm trying not to care as much."

"What happened?" I forgot about acting momentarily and let my hands ball into fists.

"It was a criminal." I admitted to him. "But don't worry. He had a heart attack in late January. Around the next month was when I left Ryuzaki and took a break from detective work." I regretted telling him all this. L probably wouldn't have wanted that. Light placed a tentative hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. Who was this criminal?"

"His name was Rue Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki took his name as a sort of victory." Explaining half of the truth was annoying. "I'm sorry for worrying you Light." He shook his head.

"No it's okay." He slowly put his other hand on my other shoulder. What was he thinking?

"How much do you care about Misa?" I backfired.

"Honestly not much. It's completely one-sided between me and her. She just sort of stuck to me one day." I nodded. That was a bit understandable. I guess I needed to talk to Misa more. Light suddenly embraced me.

"Light-kun what are you doing?" He didn't respond. I sighed and raised my arms to hug him back. "Can we head back now?" He let go and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbeat

[**HEARTBEAT**]

_**November 5**__**th**__**, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

I rest my chin on the palm of my hand and sighed. Nothing eventful has happened the past few days and the Shinigami never gave straight answers. Light was acting friendlier to me and L seemed to be keeping his distance. It was probably the chain of events that happened on his birthday that had confused him.

I was correct on what I told Light a few days ago at the café. L never had friends because he thought that human beings were an untrustworthy species, which, I admit, is partially true. But there were good people along with bad people in this wrong. Yin completes Yang.

I finally couldn't take this anymore. "I'll be right back." I announced before leaving the room. I thought I heard someone ask where I was going but I had already left the room.

* * *

"So I was right, I did leave this stupid thing here." I muttered to myself. I went into my bathroom and put the brown contact in. Now I looked more normal.

"Hey Mina-san, I didn't know you lived here!" I heard a giddy voice squeal outside. I went out and saw that it was none other than Ai and Yuu.

"I didn't know you guys lived here either." They quickly took me into a hug. Hair had gotten into my mouth, lovely.

"Well I just moved here yesterday and was showing Yuu-chan around." Ai took me by the arm and led me to the stairs. "How about we go to that café right there together?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to leave right now."

"Is it a date?" Yuu asked. I shook my head. "Then you can go. Come on, it'll be fun!" It was no use trying to get out their iron grasps.

"We never had the chance to give you a more formal introduction. I'm Inoue Ai."

"And I'm Nakamura Yuu."

"I'm Takahashi Mina." They both smiled widely.

"So are you training to be a model also?" Yuu asked as our drinks arrived.

"No. I was just at the party to accompany a friend. I'm not really interested in modeling. I'm actually into art and music." Ai excitedly clapped her hands.

"Can you sing something for us?" I scoffed.

"Right now, really? We're in the middle of a café." Yuu pulled me up by the arm.

"Let's live life while we're young, right?" I sighed.

"Give me a song and let's see if I know it."

"How about the theme song to _NANA_? I love that anime." Ai clapped her hands again.

"Well you're lucky because I happen to like the theme." I cleared my throat and begun singing. I felt uneasy as the people of the café turned and listened to me. When I finished there was a pause before applause, reminding me of when I auditioned for _Korea's Got Talent_.

"Thank you so much Mina-chan!" Ai and Yuu said together. I smiled and shook my head as if it was no big deal, but really I was beginning to sweat from how nervous I was.

"Not only do you look like GI-chan, you also sound a bit like her." Ai commented. On the inside I froze. She then shrugged and took a sip from her drink. "Thank you for joining us."

"Yeah, thank you." Yuu chirped.

"You're welcome. And thank you for the tea." I have already stayed away too long. I needed to get back to headquarters as soon as possible.

* * *

"Hey Watari, did you ever notice that Kira Investigation Team's acronym is 'KIT'?" I said while entering the room. Yet I had gotten no response. "Watari," I called out. On all the screens in the room displayed "_All Data Erased_." That was odd.

When I tried walking over to the computers I nearly stepped in a pile of dust and a notebook. "The Death Note?" I whispered aloud. I took it and opened it yet this one was slightly different. It didn't have those last two rules on the back in it. The pages also barely had any names on it. Yet on the last written page I noticed the names "Quillish Wammy" and "L Lawliet." I gasped.

I tucked the notebook underneath my shirt and zipped my jacket over it before running out of the room. "It was the Shinigami who did this!" I heard Light scream from the main room. I was nearly run over by him as he stormed out.

"They're gone?" I muttered. I braced myself against the wall. This was it. This was precisely why I had left L in the first place. Matsuda swiped at his eyes and went over to me.

"Are you okay Yoon-Ra?" I continued staring ahead at L's chair. There was a half-eaten slice of cheesecake and a fallen fork on the floor. I somehow managed to recognize it as the one I made for him on his birthday. "Yoon-Ra, are you okay?" Matsuda repeated. I brought my hand up and clutched the fabric of his jacket.

"They're gone." I stated this time. Tears began to well up now.


	10. Chapter 10: Funeral

[**FUNERAL**]

_**November 7**__**th**__**, 2004; Kanagawa, Japan**_

* * *

I rested my chin in my hands. Not to portray that I was bored though, but to show emptiness. Those were the only things I've felt since the deaths of Watari and L. Someone rubbed my back. I looked up to see that it was Matsuda. "I know you two were close." I shrugged.

"We weren't _that_ close." Matsuda sighed.

"I don't like seeing you like this. It's making me sadder." Matsuda plopped down beside me. On my left Mogi sat down. He nodded a greeting to me wordlessly and looked forward.

"It's too bad he wants an unmarked grave." I stated. Matsuda agreed.

"If it were me, I would've told the whole world that I was him." Matsuda sunk down in his seat further. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about, it was the Shinigami." And someone else. I noticed on that faithful day that Light had went into Watari's control room to only come back with a frustrated expression.

"I wonder what its motives were." Mogi quietly wondered. I shrugged.

"Ryuzaki helped me through tough times though." I bowed my head down and let my hair fall over my face. "When a very close friend of mine was murdered he was there for me in his own kind of way. Yet I just left him because I couldn't take the hurt anymore." My voice cracked at the end. I placed my hands over my eyes as tears freely began to pour. My shoulders shook from my sobbing and I felt Mogi and Matsuda quietly panic.

"It's okay Hong-san. You're allowed to cry." Mogi began to rub small circles on my back. I tried to stop my tears yet they began to flow more easily from the memory of the day Beyond had swept me off the streets of Winchester.

"I can't thank you two enough for being here for me." I managed to choke out. Through my clouded vision I saw Matsuda swipe at his eyes a few times.

"That's what friends do." He held his hand out to me. I wasn't sure what kind of gesture he wanted to make so I hugged him, embracing him with that strong girlish grip like Ai, Yuu, and Misa. He staggered for a moment before returning the hug.

I briefly let go of him to face Mogi. "Come on." I held out my hand to him. He shrugged before joining in on our hug also. "I'm going to miss them. There one of the few pieces left to my childhood." Matsuda said something but our three-way hug muffled him. "What did you say?" I scooted back a bit.

"I said I'm going to miss them too. Though I didn't really see Watari that much."

"Well you read the paper. L and I were practically raised by Watari." Matsuda nodded before gasping.

"You just called him 'L'!" I shrugged.

"That was his title was it not?" I stood, pulling Mogi and Matsuda up with him. "Let's go buy some lilies to place on his grave. I don't want to break tradition." They agreed and followed me out.


	11. Chapter 11: First Kiss

[**FIRST KISS**]

_**November 14**__**th**__**, 2004; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

I felt tears come again. I hadn't cried this much over Beyond and I was close to crying as much as I did over my parents. There was a soft knocking on my doorframe. I wiped my eyes quickly before answering it. "Are you okay? I heard you crying again." Light asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just can't stop crying." I admitted. I grabbed the box of tissues on my nightstand and wiped my eyes and nose again. "Thank you for the visit Light-kun." He smiled. It was a much too bright smile for the mood I was in now.

"Please just call me Light, you remind me too much of Misa when you say that." I recalled him saying how his relationship with Misa was one-sided. It was a pity that he didn't return the girl's feelings, but it was also completely understandable. She was much too enthusiastic and dense to be his other half. Light needed a modest and intelligent girl.

"Alright, Light." I invited him to sit down on the bed next to me. "I wish I was there for his last moments. I was out to get my contact but then got held up at a café." I plucked out my contact at the mention of it. L had once mentioned he preferred me without my contact. Just like Beyond had.

"What happened at the café?"

"I told these two girls that I was interested in music and they made me sing in front of everyone." I looked back up at Light. "Matsuda told me that you caught L when he fell. I can't thank you enough for that." Light placed his hand on top of mine.

"Mind if I ask you to sing a song for me?" I shrugged and was about to reject when Light tightened his grip on me. "Please Ra?" I sighed and gave in. I sang a makeshift traditional Japanese lullaby for him. I didn't have to heart to sing a personal "Red" one.

"I'm sorry that my voice is raspy. I've been crying a lot lately." I focused my attention back down to our intertwined hands. Mine were freezing yet his were so warm.

"That's okay. You still sounded beautiful." That was enough to uplift the corners of my mouth for a few seconds. Light reached a hand out and caressed my cheek so gently as if I was made of porcelain. I let Yoon-Ra's blasé yet saddened façade disappear to be replaced by Min-Chan's blush and gaping.

"L-Light…" I stuttered. He took a handful of my hair and pulled me towards him until our noses were nudged together. He used his forefinger to wipe away the new tears that were starting to fall.

"Who else do you care about other than the two Ryuzaki's?" I sucked in a breath.

"I care about Misa, Mogi, Matsuda, you, and your father." Light nodded and began stroking my hair. Not in the catlike manner that Beyond had though. This was much more normal and pleasant. I let my eyes close to experience the little comfort that he was providing for me.

"_You're going to distract L and the people around him no matter what. Will you promise me that?"_

_"Promise me that I'll be able to sing one more lullaby to you."_

My eyes shot open and widened. Yet Light didn't seem to notice. I knew what I had to do at this moment. _I'm sorry_, I whispered to myself. I lowered Light's head and kissed him. I felt him briefly tense in shock before returning the favor. When we let go he was triumphantly smiling while I didn't even bother to.

"Thank you again Light." He pressed me against his chest.

"It's nothing Ra, really." Tears began to form again. Not because of L and Watari or because I was betraying Beyond, but because I was betraying myself. I could pretend to be many things but it hurt my heart and mind to fake being in love. Especially since I knew that Misa was hopelessly infatuated with him. I clutched the fabric of his jacket and held it to my cheeks. This was all going to end soon. I needed a plan.


	12. Chapter 12: Lies

[**LIES**]

_**March 29**__**th**__**, 2009; Kobe, Japan**_

* * *

Rhee Sung-joo and Kujira Amaterasu both died December 1st, 1990 of a house fire.

Beyond Birthday died January 21st, 2004 of a heart attack.

L Lawliet and Qullish Wammy both died November 5th, 2004 of heart attacks also.

Wedy died January 10th, 2005 of liver cancer.

Aiber died April 7th, 2005 in a traffic accident.

Takahashi, Ooi, Mido, Namikawa, Shimura, and Kida, the remaining members of the Yotsuba Kira meetings all died April 10th, 2005 of heart attacks.

On May 1st Light "took over" as L and two weeks later confidential information on criminals was suddenly leaked on the Internet.

On November 5th, 2006 I decided to leave the team and move to Kobe.

Now on March 29th, 2009 I don't know what I'm doing. I let my life slip into the same routine. Work, eat, and sleep. Sometimes the order was disrupted. Especially when I accidently ate blueberry bread at work and was rushed to the hospital. I didn't feel like eating for a few days after that.

As I lay in bed awaiting sleep the phone rang. I groaned. "Who would be calling at…?" I looked at the clock next to my bed. It read 5:30. That was still an unreasonable time according to me. I cleared my throat before saying, "Hello?"

"Hong Yoon-Ra?" I recognized it as Light's voice.

"How did you get my number?" I heard someone say something incomprehensible in the background.

"I looked it up. I heard that you aren't doing okay, how are you?" I tucked the phone underneath my cheek and shoulder and crossed my arms.

"How do you know that? Were you and your team stalking me?"

"Don't call it stalking. We were just worried about you." Light cleared his throat. "Will you like to return? We haven't seen you in three years." I sighed, déjà vu.

"That was what he had asked." I looked around my apartment room. There was only a couch, a bed, and a safe where I had kept Rem's Death Note hidden. That was all I needed. Not only had I left because of L and Watari, but because my mind wouldn't stop screaming to me about the strong possibility that Light was Kira.

"I understand if you don't–"

"Expect me tomorrow." I hung up the phone before any more questions could be asked.

* * *

"Yoon-Ra, it's good to see you again." Soichiro offered his hand out to me. I glanced at it before hugging him. He staggered back a bit.

"I have missed you guys so much." Lie. "It's good it be back." Lie.

"Yeah we missed you too." Matsuda said. I guess he wanted a hug too. I gave him a quick one.

"Where's Light?" Soichiro pointed out his room for me. "Thank you."

"Yoon-Ra, it's been so long." He hugged me.

"Yes it has." I snuggled myself into the warmth of his chest. I then got on the tips of my toes and kissed Light. We were both smiling as we parted. I had a feeling that both of our smiles were false.


	13. Chapter 13: Friend

[**FRIEND**]

_**April 1**__**st**__**, 2009; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"I've entered the NPA today." Light announced.

"The Nation Police Association?" Light nodded.

"How did you know that?" I shrugged. What could I say, I loved acronyms.

"Good job. I'm so proud of you Light!" When we hugged I let a look of disgust take over my expression. My mind and heart still kept on screaming that he was Kira. But I couldn't be so disgusted with him. I was pretending to be a detective also when my hands were bloodied and I had a trail of fire behind me.

"Thank you. Should we celebrate?" I shook my head firmly. "Why not?"

"Because I'm sure that Misa would like to celebrate with you." Though I was still wary about Misa I also came to the conclusion that she was the second Kira. Like I mentioned, she had the passion. I even found a Death Note carelessly hidden in their bedroom. Light groaned. "When Misa falls asleep you can do as you wish with me." I didn't like throwing myself around like this.

"Alright," he agreed. He roughly kissed me before moving on into the apartment. At first I felt guilty for backstabbing Misa like this. But when I confirmed my suspicions of her the feeling went away. Actually many of my feelings were gone now. I could barely feel the basic emotions of mad, sad, and glad. This was true insanity to me.

Misa suddenly came bursting into the home also. She had many shopping bags in hand. "Hello Ra-chan!" She greeted. I gave her a slight bow instead of a verbal greeting.

"What did you get this time Misa-chan?" She placed a few bags in my arms and dragged me by the arm into the bedroom.

"I not only got things for me but for you also." It still amazed me how Misa would switch into third-person mode whenever Light was around. I wondered why she found that adorable, because it was certainly annoying.

"Misa-chan, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in your type of style." The whole gothic cute look worked on her but I'm sure I would've looked dreadful. And I preferred brighter colors than most of the people around here.

"I know that. So I got something that may suit you." She pulled out a white dress that had splashes of color where there were designs. It had a corset tube-top and flared skirt. It was a breathtaking modern take on a traditional Japanese outfit. I gaped as I took the dress from her.

"Thank you Misa-chan!" I enveloped her in a one-armed hug, still holding my dress. "I'll be sure to wear this someday." This wasn't even the type of dress you would wear at a wedding or a party. It was the kind that a rich person would buy to be sure another person wouldn't snatch it away first.

"You're welcome Ra-chan. I thought that you would like it since you like brighter colors and such." She removed the pins from my hair that held it up. "Wow, your hair is really long. If you did this in a lower bun and added some lotus blossoms then you would be truly beautiful!" The way she worded her sentence was a bit off but it was still nice anyway. A tinge of guilt appeared briefly towards her.

"Thank you again Misa, I'll go hang this up in my room." I passed Light in the living-room before going to my room. It was fairly small, probably intended to be a place to put your storage in. I also took everything I had in my apartment with me here. I didn't want Light and Misa to spend any money on me, especially since I planned to do something against them.

I quickly checked my safe. Rem's Death Note, the lighter that Beyond had used, the last fork L had used, and a photograph of my parents. I decided to add the last three items to the safe just in case I would lose them.

"Ra!" Light called. I locked the safe and went over to him. "You would like to meet my family?"

"I've already met your father."

"No, I would like for you to meet my mother and my sister." I crossed my arms around my torso. He was treating me like more of a girlfriend then Misa honestly. I didn't like that he was asking this when Misa was possibly in earshot. "I know that you probably wouldn't like to return to the case. So I would like for you to accompany my family. I know this may be hard on them."

"I'm not sure Light." He stood and lowered my arms.

"Can you please do this for me? This is all I ask of you." I nodded so that he would let go of me before Misa walked in. I knew that she was impulsive, which I couldn't criticize about her because also could be at times. I knew that it was highly likely that she had the Shinigami eyes and would write my name in the Death Note if she caught Light and I.

"Please let go of me now." I whispered. Light pressed a light kiss against my cheek before moving away to his original spot. Misa then decided to join us.

"Hi Light-kun! Misa-Misa didn't see you when she came home." Light didn't even reply. Misa plopped herself next to Light and began to snuggle into his arm. I let Misa have her one-sided affection with Light alone.

* * *

"This is my mother Sachiko and my sister Sayu." I bowed politely to each of them. They did the same.

"I'm Hong Yoon-Ra." Sachiko gave a warm smile.

"That sounds like a Korean name." Sayu spoke up.

"I am from Korea actually. But I grew up in England." I already liked the girl. Even though she was still in university she was very mature. "Would you like to go out somewhere?" Sayu nodded and pulled on her shoes.

"Bye mom, bye Light!" She waved to them. Light nodded to me in approval. I rolled my eyes at him and followed Sayu out the door.

* * *

"So how close are you to my brother?" I shrugged and sipped my tea while thinking.

"We've been through some situations through the case together, but I wouldn't consider us all that close." Honestly the only thing that I appreciated Light for was catching L when he fell, even though he was the cause of that.

"Are you two involved in any way?" I set my cup down immediately and stared at her. She was mischievously smiling behind her own cup.

"Why would you ask that?"

"My brother had six girlfriends when he was in university. I wouldn't be surprised if he had someone other than Misa-san." I sighed. I hadn't expected to trust Sayu in such a short amount of time. She was just one of those people who carried an aura of trust around her, like her mother and father.

"Yes, I am." Sayu squealed.

"This is like being in a real life soap opera." My life was like a soap opera now, yet a twisted one that involved Death Notes and Shinigamis. "I personally think you are a better match for my brother than Misa-san. She's not very bright, you know?" I nodded in agreement with her.

"I really don't like Light that much though. I'm more of a stress reliever for him unfortunately." Light only used woman. Under different circumstances than Light would be the perfect husband for any woman to get her hands on. He was intelligent, handsome, and caring. But he let this whole Kira mess corrupt his goodness.

Sayu nodded. "That's understandable. My brother can be pretty inconsiderate to woman. He wasn't like this when I was younger though. I wonder what changed him."

"It was probably the case. Kira has gotten to all of us."

"I guess so." Sayu looked sadly down at her drink then suddenly brightened up. "Would you like to go look at shoes?" I placed some Yen on the table.

"Sure." Sayu laughed and got up from the table. At least she didn't drag me everywhere like a dog like Ai, Yuu, and Misa.


	14. Chapter 14: Chocolate

[**CHOCOLATE**]

_**October 11**__**th**__**, 2009; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"So how are you and my big brother doing?" Sayu asked while wriggling her eyebrows at me. I waved my hand at her.

"I told you how our situation was. There are no romantic feelings attached." She rolled her eyes. I gently nudged her with my elbow. "Hey, don't give me that look." We both erupted into laughter. Suddenly we were both held back and rags were held to our faces. It was chloroform. Something that was of popular use with Beyond.

"Let go of me!" Sayu screamed, though it came out muffled. She attempted kicking at the man behind her, yet I didn't have the heart to struggle. I almost anticipated for when the chloroform took affect and the world fading away.

* * *

"Ra, Ra!" I heard a voice yell. It was muffled. Just like Sayu's was earlier. I slowly let my eyes open. "You're awake!" Our hands were tied together with rope and a rag being used a gag was held in my mouth.

"What happened?" I tried saying.

"We kidnapped you." Someone else answered. My and Sayu's heads whipped around to the source.

"Ah, Mello," I mumbled. He growled and bit into his chocolate bar. A lot has changed over the past seven years. He looked like he was a good six inches taller than me now and had a more deranged expression than usual.

"Hey, they're here." Another person called out. Matt had changed too. His hair was longer and he was taller also. He removed the gags from us. Sayu immediately screamed. "Bad idea." He muttered. He replaced Sayu's gag then looked at me. "Eira?"

"Yep," I nodded. "I guess you two ran off from the orphanage also and joined the Mafia." My nose suddenly became itchy. Oh the agony. "Can you tell me why you kidnapped us?"

"We were going to just kidnap Sayu in exchange for the notebook, but you're an extra." Mello took another chomp off his chocolate bar. So they wanted the notebook, huh?

"Untie my hands."

"No." A stern expression made way on Mello's face.

"Would you like a notebook?" Matt and Mello glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"Untie her." Mello growled. Matt untied my arms yet let Sayu remain the same. She looked truly terrified. That was completely understandable. After scratching my nose I took out Rem's notebook from underneath my shirt.

"I'm guessing you know what this does?" Matt shook his head while Mello just stared at my hands. "Well apparently you just write a person's name down while thinking of their face and forty seconds later they'll die of a heart attack." Mello snatched it from me and flipped through the pages.

"There's a page torn." He muttered.

"Yeah," I looked over the notebook also. "Where are we?"

"Los Angeles." Matt informed. It seems as if everything I've been avoiding is coming back at me.

"I know it sounds suspicious but you can keep the notebook. I haven't done anything with it." Mello handed the notebook over to Matt.

"Now tell me what you've been doing." Mello said. I wonder how he managed to make simple things sound demented.

"I'll simply put it that I've been hanging out with Kira." Mello narrowed his eyes.

"You know who Kira is?" I shrugged. He growled.

"I know who Kira _most likely_ is. It's…" I trailed off as I looked down at Sayu. She didn't need to know this. "It's L." I finished. Mello's eyes widened. "There's a double meaning behind that." I quickly added. "Also, if you play your cards right you might get your hands on two notebooks. There are currently only three that I know of."

Mello nodded. "You're good." I smiled as I sat back down. Matt redid the ties and the gag and they left.

"What was that about Ra?" Sayu asked. I sighed.

"You'll see soon enough."


	15. Chapter 15: Insanity

[**INSANITY**]

_**October 11**__**th**__**, 2009; Los Angeles, USA**_

* * *

"Hey Mello," I called out. He shot a sideways glare at me while taking a bite of chocolate. "If you get that notebook let me see it."

He raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to see if someone's name is written in it, that's why." He shrugged and nodded.

* * *

I had spent most of my kidnapping comforting Sayu. She had begun babbling and not making sense. Her paranoia was beginning to get to my head. I felt empathic for her. Soon we were shoved into a glass tube and Soichiro appeared.

"Daddy!" Sayu yelled and banged against the glass. Mello yelled for her to shut up. The trade was made and Sayu practically collapsed in Soichiro's arms.

I gave him a weak smile. "Thank you." He nodded before leading us back.

* * *

Light looked pretty distressed when I arrived. Sayu was shipped straight back to Japan. He scooped me up into his arms and held me to him. It was obvious that this was true concern to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Light." I was too tired to give a reassuring smile to him. He tilted my head up and kissed me, not even giving me the chance to breathe. I leaned back slightly before returning the favor. "May I please get some sleep now?" Light nodded.

"Allow me." He lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

"Thank you Light." I patted his hand before drifting off. Almost everything was going according to plan.

* * *

I shot up from my sleep. I didn't get the paper from the Death Note. I almost tripped out of the bed trying to get up. My head was still dizzy. I somehow navigated through the dark to the front door. I knew that there was no use in doing this. I leaned against the door when I couldn't take the pounding of my head anymore.

"What are you doing Ra? You need to rest." Light eased me from the door way. I must have mumbled something about wanting to go outside because Light harshly told me to go to bed. He then personally tucked me in myself and before leaving.

I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand, letting this pain distract me from the one in my head. "What am I going to do now?" I murmured to myself. I glanced over at my safe. Somehow I was going to make this work out.


	16. Chapter 16: Apple

[**APPLE**]

_**October 13**__**th**__**, 2009; Los Angeles, USA**_

* * *

"Wow you're being boring." Misa huffed. She crossed her arms and began pouting. "It's like somebody went and sucked the personality out of you. You have no life whatsoever right now."

"Thank you for bringing up my self-confidence levels Misa-chan." I muttered. "This whole ordeal has been a lot on me. Sorry if I'm not exciting enough for you." She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Why are you with me? Aren't you supposed to be helping with the case?" I shrugged.

"Originally I was. But Light noticed that I've been putting no effort into the case so he suggested I stay here and accompany you." Misa nodded eagerly and began jumping around.

"How about we go shopping? We are in America!" I had no other choice but to agree with her. "Good, meet me downstairs." She pranced out the room. While Misa was in la-la land I had enough time to look around. I searched through each and every drawer and cabinet yet I came across nothing. The only place I hadn't looked was the bed.

"If it's under the bed…" I muttered. It wasn't underneath the bed but in the folds of the mattress.

"Looks like you can see me now." I turned to find another Shinigami. It looked much more disturbing then Rem. Especially its eyes.

"Shinigami, tell me if there's a way to revive a person." It suddenly burst into laughter. This just fueled my frustration. "Hey, this is no joking matter! Tell me now or I promise you that I will burn this book." It immediately stopped.

"There is the Death Eraser. Once you erase a person's name in the Death Note they will be revived." I let a smirk eased way onto my face. It felt good to finally be victorious in something.

"Bring it to me." The Shinigami raised its hands to object but I shot him a glare. Wings spurted from his back and he took off from the room. "Now to go shopping with Misa." I frowned. "And stop talking to myself about what I'm going to do next."

* * *

It felt like Misa was going to pull my arm off. "Oh, let's go to this store!" Once again she pulled me into another store. I guess because of how I hadn't spent my life as the average teenage girl I'll never understand this process.

"I think it'll be a good idea to return before Light does." Misa pouted.

"Light-kun doesn't really come home. He's usually gone for days." My heart slightly sank for the girl. But then she suddenly brightened up making me jump back a bit. "When he is home though let's just say that Misa-Misa is happy!" I patted her back.

"That's good for Misa-Mi–I mean Misa-_chan_." Misa then barely glanced at one dress before squealing and moving on to the next store.

"Look at these shoes, aren't they adorable?" Misa screeched again while looking at another pair of shoes, directly in my ear this time.

"Please Misa, will you calm down?" Misa gave me a wide grin before rushing off to another store. Maybe I should have convinced Light that I would perform better on the case. That was much easier than going shopping with a model.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Ra-chan is going to look beautiful in a few seconds." Misa placed one last swipe on my cheeks. "I'm done, look in the mirror!" I half-expected Misa to turn me into a life-size gothic doll. But she had done much better. She had instead given me more of what I would describe as a "pixie-like" look.

"Thank you Misa-chan, I hadn't expected for you–"

"To make Ra-chan look pretty, that's okay?" Never mind then. "Now go put on the dress I had gotten you." I nodded and went to put it on. When I returned to her she squealed then calmed down instantly.

"Oh, I didn't notice that your eyes are different colors." Please don't say like GI. "You remind me so much of GI-chan!" At least I had some amount of hope in things. Outside of the window I heard the fluttering of wings. Misa glanced at the window for a split second before looking at me.

"Misa-chan, I'm afraid I'll have to go." Misa shrugged.

"Bye Ra-chan!" She waved after me. I did also before going on to the other room.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't have to be so demanding." The Shinigami handed me the item. It looks like a simple black and white eraser but I knew it was so much more.

"Thank you Shinigami." I patted his arm. He then made himself transparent for a moment so that my hand would go through him.

"Yeah, yeah sure," he muttered. I went over to my former pile of clothes and dug out my scraps of papers. "What are you planning to do?" I had almost forgotten that the Shinigami was still here.

"You can tag along with you want." The Shinigami cracked its knuckles.

"Do you have any apples?" What?

"No, but we could get some apples." The Shinigami nodded eagerly. "Okay, let's go."


	17. Chapter 17: Breathing

[**BREATHING**]

_**October 13**__**th**__**, 2009; Los Angeles, USA**_

* * *

"Where are we going Rhee?" Ryuk asked for the hundredth time. His consist crunching and questions were not helping my patience right now. "Who are you going to revive with the Eraser?" I ignored him until we reached the site. "This is just some blank field. What are you planning to do?"

I turned towards him. "You can fly right?"

"Duh." I rolled my eyes at him then raised my arms.

"Fly me to Japan, now." Ryuk frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'll buy you three basketfuls of apples if you do." He nodded then me by the arms and threw me over his back. I knew that this was going to be the least enjoyable experience of my life.

* * *

"Right here!" I pointed for where Ryuk was to land. I brushed myself off then pulled out the pieces of paper and the Eraser from the folds of my dress. I erased the second name. I counted how many seconds to wait. It was thirty before I heard a yelling coming from underground.

I turned to Ryuk. "I'll give you two more basketfuls if you dig him up for me." He eagerly nodded and clawed at the ground until he hit the casket. He then popped the lid open as if it were the tab to a soda can.

"Hong Yoon-Ra?" L asked while shakily getting out of the coffin. I helped him up. He smelled horrible, yet I was happy to see him.

"It's Min-Chan, Rhee Min-Chan." I took his arm slung it over my shoulder. L looked down at me with wide eyes.

"How did you do this?" I showed him his erased name on the scrap of Death Note.

"L, you were right. The Kiras are Yagami Light and Amane Misa. They're still at large at this very moment also. We have to return back to America." I glanced at Ryuk. "But this time by airplane."

"Why did you revive me and not Backup?"

"I'm sorry to say this L, but I would've revived him if I had his name. Mello and Matt are in possession of that." L nodded then looked back down at his gravesite.

"When will we be departing?"

"Hopefully tomorrow," I answered. "You need to shower and a new change of clothes and I need to buy a lot of apples." L stared at me quizzically but followed me out of the graveyard nonetheless.


	18. Chapter 18: Tease

[**TEASE**]

_**October 14**__**th**__**, 2009; Kanagawa, Japan**_

* * *

"That is all that has happened in my absence?" I nodded then glared at Ryuk for crunching so loudly. "I have a feeling that you are leaving something out."

"Why would you say that?" Ryuk started laughing. I hoped that he choked on his apples.

"Tell me specifically how you have gotten closer to Yagami Light." I stared at L. He was already looking directly at me. There was no use in hiding things from him now.

"I started a relationship with him." L raised his eyebrows. "It's not love. It's entirely based upon lust. But I managed to confirm that he and Misa are the Kiras." I tapped my finger against my chin. "Now all we have to do is prove it."

"It is probably not the best idea for you to present me to Light. He would most likely just kill me again assuming that Misa has the eyes." I nodded. "I wonder how Backup had gotten the eyes."

"I'm sure he's not half-Shinigami. Ryuk here said that Death Gods and humans can't have any relations. Death Gods can't even have relations with each other." I shrugged. "Mello mentioned that Shinigami drop their books, maybe one dropped their eyes. I don't know." I handed L a new T-shirt. He continued looking at me instead of taking it. "You can't wear that shirt anymore. It has no hope left of ever smelling good."

L shrugged. "Come on, you changed your pants. Just change your shirt." L took the shirt from my hand and removed his old one without warning. I ducked my head down. Did this man have no shame? When I opened my eyes again he was frowning.

"I don't like this color." I had purposefully gone out a gotten him a red shirt.

"Well white stains easily." L was about to protest but I wasn't in the mood. I pressed my finger against his lips to stop him. If I was seeing right a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks as he pushed my hand away. "This is the second time I've ever seen you blush."

"Please don't bring that up." L murmured. He looked incredibly adorable right now wearing different attire and blushing. I had the urge to see if I could infuriate the blush. I reached out and stroked his cheek, he backed away some from me.

"Aw, come back here." I crawled over slowly to him. L's blush was beginning to turn from pink to red. I stroked his cheek again. "You look so cute right now." I murmured. I ran my fingertips down his arms. When I looked back up at him he was as red as a tomato.

I laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Min-Chan, p-please stop," he said in a softer voice than usual. His stutter reminded me of what Beyond had done to make me stay. I felt guilt settle in the pit of my stomach.

I held up his head up so he would look me into the eye. His face was growing hotter by each second. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry L."

"W-Why are you a-apologizing?"

"I left you. I left you when you needed me most. I'm sorry." L awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"It's alright. You couldn't have predicted my death anyways." I kissed his earlobe gaining the smallest of shudders from him. "M-Min-Chan," he whispered. I felt a growing pressure come from underneath me. I didn't want to see this as sexual, just playful teasing. I got off of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get out of hand." L folded his legs up to hide his erection from me. "L, we should be going now." I got up from the bed and gestured for Ryuk to bring a basket of apples with him. When I opened the door only Ryuk followed me. "What are you waiting for L?"

"Nothing, let's go." L got up and followed in suit after me.


	19. Chapter 19: Meant No Harm

**There's a bit of a mature scene in this chapter. Did I say that I don't own this? I don't own this. Okay, we're good.**

* * *

[**MEANT NO HARM**]

_**October 15**__**th**__**, 2009; Los Angeles, California**_

* * *

When I walked through the temporary headquarters I was immediately surrounded by a concerned investigation team. "Where were you?" Light asked. I shrugged. A dangerous frustrated expression crossed his face.

"I'm fine Light. I just went out." I looked at the rest of the team. "You guys don't have to worry about me, seriously."

"You can't just disappear for two days and not tell us where you were!" Light demanded. I raced my hands up as if in surrender.

"Light, I'm fine. Please calm down." The statement seemed to anger Light more. He grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him. The team raised their eyebrows at us. I was surprised that no one questioned where we were going.

He practically threw me inside of the other room. "Hong Yoon-Ra." Light growled slowly. I stepped away from him until my back was against the wall.

"Light-kun, you're scaring me." I whispered. He took my wrists and held them above my head. "L-Light, w-what are–" He lent down and roughly kissed me. I involuntarily squeaked in surprise.

"Where were you?" He asked in a dangerously low voice against me. He banged me against the wall when I didn't answer. "Where were you dammit?!" I wondered how Misa was able to "love" him despite all of his mood swings. But then again I dealt with Beyond's swings, yet I wasn't in love with him.

"I was in Japan. I'm sorry for not telling you Light-kun." He swooped down and bit my bottom lip. I felt blood trickle down. "Light, stop it!" I hadn't expected the burst of courage. Light brought his hand up and slapped me across the face. I wanted to touch my cheek but he was still restraining me. I felt tears sting my eyes but I blinked them away.

"You don't tell me what to do. I am God!" He yelled fiercely in my ear.

"But aren't I your goddess?" My breaths began to get shaky from how bad I wanted to cry right now. "Why would you treat me this way if I thought we were going to rule the world together?" I was sure we both sounded severely schizophrenic.

"If you act like I am your superior then I maybe would treat you with more respect." Light began biting my neck and brought his knee up between my legs and slowly rubbed against me. Despite all the physical power I could muster I couldn't help but hopelessly moan at his touch.

"L-Light please…" I trailed off not wanting to feel his wrath again. He brought his hand down and attempted to remove my dress straps but I slightly shifted away from him. "We can't do this when the team is in the other room."

"I don't care. Let them hear us." I shook my head. I saw his eyes infuriate again.

"When we go home, I promise you." Light nodded and let go of me. "Thank you Light." He grunted before leaving.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My lip was slightly swollen, I had a hickey, and there was a red mark on my cheek. I guess I had to sneak out of here in order to maintain Light's innocent image. I sighed. The things I do for L.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Misa inquired when I stepped aside. I waved her away. I wasn't in the mood today.

"I just fell. I'm fine Misa-chan. I would really like to get some rest now." Misa reluctantly let me pass her.

I lay sprawled out on the bed and touched at my cheek. It still stung a bit. I knew that Light was crazy but I hadn't expected him to be violent towards me. I knew that he was on edge lately with the Mafia and such but this was no excuse.

Light would either be here tonight or the next day. But I knew that I would have to face him soon and give him what I promised. This was the only time I actually feared him. I didn't want him to be brutal with me from my little act of "defiance" towards him. I lifted my head as the door opened.

"I just wanted to give you some ice for your cheek." Misa gave me a baggie with some cubes in it. I thanked her and pressed it against my face. Relief was almost instant. "Are you sure that you fell? It looks sort of like a handprint to me."

"Misa, please leave me be. I had a long day, okay?" Misa pouted but left me in the dark anyways.

"Oh, Misa-Misa's so happy to see that Light-kun's home early!" I heard Misa squeal. I froze. Of course today was the day that the workaholic Light came home early. Light murmured something and I heard the front door close. I threw the icepack underneath the bed as I heard his footsteps approach.

"Are you okay?" I knew that Light was too prideful, but a tiny part of me wanted for him to apologize.

"I'm fine Light. The mark will probably be gone in a few hours." I stiffened as Light made his way over to me and scooped me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing. I whimpered. Light looked down almost lovingly at me.

"There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm sure you're going to be obedient now, right?" I quickly nodded. He kissed my forehead softly. I didn't like this. Everything seemed too good to be true now about him. "You're very beautiful Ra." I squeaked again which he laughed at. I needed to stop that.

"Light-kun, can please just do this now?" Light chuckled.

"A little anxious, are we?" He brushed his nose against my neck. "You're not just beautiful externally, you know."

"Why do you say that?"

"You are intelligent and care for people no matter who they are." He stroked from my forehead down to the tip of my chin. "But you can be very weak." I wanted to disappear right now. A stupid thought suddenly crossed my mind. Had Yagami Light really fallen in love with me? I looked up into his amber eyes. They held an undeniable emotion in them. I've never been in love before, but I've seen how people looked when they were genuinely in love. This unfortunately looked genuine. I thought we had agreed to not let this go farther than lust?

"Thank you Light." I still looked at his eyes. That emotion was not ignorable. I couldn't turn away from it. "Light, can I ask you something?" He laid me on the bed and straddled my waist.

"What is it?"

"Do you…" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "Do you love me?" Light closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure what love is." He started. "But if I could describe it, then yes I feel in love." I trembled. This was not good. I now felt guilty for not returning his feelings.

"No, Light, don't say that." I pressed my hands against his chest. His heart started beating quickly all of a sudden.

"How am I not going to not love my goddess? That wouldn't make sense." He kissed me again. I wanted so badly to resist him right now and run away but I knew the consequences would be dire. I forced myself to kiss him back with equal favor.

"Now, Light?" I asked. I didn't know where he ran Misa off to, but I didn't want her to catch us in the act. Light huffed.

"Fine then," he consented. I sighed in relief. I needed to rethink things now.


	20. Chapter 20: Coffee Break

[**COFFEE BREAK**]

_**October 16**__**th**__**, 2009; Los Angeles, California**_

* * *

After my shower I studied my body in the morning. There was a trail of love bites that started from my jaw all the way down to my abdomen. Usually Light wouldn't leave a mark in fear that Misa would find out. I guess he wanted to prove his love for me through his carelessness.

I sighed and pulled on a turtleneck. Only one mark was visible. I swept my hair over to one side in an attempt to cover it. "The things I do for you L." I muttered before leaving.

* * *

"Has anything happened?" I placed a cup of coffee and a bowl of sugar in front of him. L pushed the cup towards me and asked for another one.

"Well, when I returned Light freaked out." I gave him the second mug. "He told me that he loved me also." I watched as L stiffened briefly before adding sugar to his coffee.

"We'll have to reconsider some things."

"Yes, we do." I've never really had a thing for coffee. I dumped the remainder of sugar L left into my mug before I could enjoy it.

"How could we use Light's affection for you against him?" L pressed a thoughtful finger against his lips.

"I could convince him to do something. Yet I highly doubt I would be able to get him to confess though." L lowered his eyes from my face and I watched them slowly trailed down and widen slightly. "Is something wrong L?" I self-consciously raised my hands up.

"Lower your shirt Min-Chan."

I shook my head. "Why would you ask that?"

"Please lower your collar down." I sighed and stuck the collar down. I watched his eyes widen even more as he scanned over my neck and chest. "Did Yagami Light do this to you?"

"There's more." I pulled my shirt up slightly to show the marks on my stomach. "The things I do for stupid justice." I mumbled. I groaned and sipped my coffee.

"Was this consensual?" His voice had the smallest undertone of concern.

"I actually had to suggest this to keep him from becoming angry." I touched my cheek in remembrance. The mark was long gone though. "He hit me." L stood from his seat and made his way over to me. He stood very closely to my face.

"Why is it that you are always abused by your partners?" I shrugged.

"I'm weak and submissive, that's probably why." I couldn't believe that I was admitting this anyone, especially L at that. I finished off my coffee on that thought.

"I would like to see you with someone who respects you and makes you happy." L murmured. I smiled at him.

"Thank you L. Maybe when this whole Kira thing is over and I get my life back on track I'll see what I can do." I stroked his chin. "You respect me and make me happy." L firmly shook his head. "Yes, I know you are incapable having relationships." I smirked. "But I know that not even you are immune to the affections of a woman."

"I guess so." I stood up along with L. Despite his slouch he was still much taller than me. "What are you doing?" I slung my arms around him and held him to me tightly.

"I'm hugging you. Your concern touched me." I leaned back and saw that ever-familiar pink on his face. I got on the tips of my toes and brushed my lips against his neck. "You know what? I feel bad."

"W-Why?" I had expected for that adorable stutter to be back.

"I am doing this to you without feeling love or lust or even infatuation." I kissed his neck again. "When did I become so heartless?" L didn't reply yet gave an airy sigh. I brought his arms up and held them around my waist. I was surprised that he left them there when I let go.

I nuzzled myself into him and looked at his neck. His skin was perfectly pale and unmarked. I had the urge to disrupt it. I sucked on his skin. He tightened his arms around me and I felt his breaths become uneven. When I let go there was a bright red mark. I brushed my fingers against the print.

"M-Min-Chan…" L breathed.

"Yes L?"

"Y-You…" He trailed off again and closed his eyes tightly. There were very few occasions when I would see his eyes closed. "I-I…" I pressed a finger against his lips. His stumbling was going nowhere. I pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit and suckled over his collarbone.

"Why am I doing this?" I muttered under my breath when I let go. L was beginning to dig his fingernails into my waist. I once again felt a growing pressure between his legs. I let go of him but he held on. He seemed to be in a daze.

"M-Min-Chan…" L said again. I winced as his grip tightened on me.

"Do you want to…" I trailed. Even though L was a grown man, and a genius at that he still had the mind of a child. What I was doing to him now was like molesting a kitten. I didn't want to be remembered by him as that. Molesting man-babies and kittens were bad things.

I looked up at him. He flushed all over. "Do I want to do what?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind," I murmured. "I'm sorry that I did this to you again." L hesitated before letting go of me. He then sat back down and downed his coffee.

"Thank you for the experience though Rhee." I nodded.

"You know I'll do anything for my anti-social, seemingly emotionless, detective friend." I patted his shoulder before collecting our empty mugs and putting them in the kitchen. Hopefully rethinking our plans wasn't going to be awkward.


	21. Chapter 21: Languid

[**LANGUID**]

_**October 17**__**th**__**, 2009; Los Angeles, California**_

* * *

"Light-kun, wake up." I purred in his ear. I had chosen a time that Misa certainly not wake up. Light stirred slightly. I gently shook him. "Light-kun, wake up." I repeated. Light opened one eye at me.

"What are you doing up so early Ra?" Light stretched and followed me to the living-room. I wrapped my arms around his middle. He rested in chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I've been scatterbrained lately. I accidentally threw away from plane ticket. Can you get me another one later today?" Light gave an annoyed sigh yet chuckled.

"Of course I will. I hope they won't find it odd that you have two tickets issued under your name." I reached up and caressed his face. He smiled. Not a demented Kira smile, but a true boyish smile. It would've made any girl's heart melt if they were ignorant. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for worrying after me Light." I whispered in his ear. He shrugged.

"I just don't like knowing where you are. What were you doing in Japan anyway?" This was the first time in my life that I couldn't think of an excuse for something. I looked down at our feet, which probably made me look guiltier. Light roughly brought me by my jaw to face him. "You don't have an explanation?" I shook my head.

When I felt him tense I flinched, bringing my hands up to defend my face. "I'm sorry Light. But I wasn't cheating on you, if that's what you're thinking!" That was extremely ironic considering how it all was on his side.

Light moved my hands down. I felt his stare trail down over me. I burned internally. "I love you so much Ra." I threw away acting and winced at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure you love me?" Light nodded and deeply kissed me. I was getting tired of his kisses. They were either too gentle or too intense. Light himself was more of an emotional rollercoaster than Beyond. I gripped his hair. I had to remind myself that this would all be over soon. I hope L and my plan was going to work. If not then everything was at risk now.

When he let go I leaned against his chest. "I love you too, Yagami Light." I murmured. Light's heart began beating faster again. His hold on me tightened. "You should get ready for the plane ride now." Light kissed my cheek before leaving.

I leaned against the counter and sighed. "I'm sorry." I whispered to the air.


	22. Chapter 22: Flying

[**FLYING**]

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2009; Los Angeles, California**_

* * *

"It's too bad we don't get to sit next to each other." Misa said as we boarded the plane. "But you at least get to have two seats to yourself, and Misa-Misa has Light-kun." Light had to shake her off so he wouldn't lose his balance on the stairs.

"Yeah, that's too bad Misa-Misa." I didn't even bother to correct myself. I was much too excited about what was coming.

L had insisted that I leave and he'll do the planning for himself, just asking for me to get two plane tickets. I hope what happened didn't throw him off. He was a blushing maniac after what had happened.

"Can you watch this for me, I don't have enough room." Misa handed me her bag, which was in great contrast to mine. In my bag were a few snacks I snuck in, a new sketchbook, and a new pack of colored pencils. From the odd shape of hers I was sure it was filled to the brim with makeup.

"Sure Misa-Misa." I took the bag and from and smiled before going to my seat.

A man in a black hoodie and boots sat next to me. I tucked my and Misa's carryon under the seat. "Hi, I'm Yoon-Ra. Are you going to Japan also?" I asked. The person shuffled and pulled their hood on tighter.

"Stop the foolishness, Rhee." I gave a mock gasp.

"How do you know my true name?" I laughed when he frowned. "Sorry. So you're wearing shoes I see?"

"And I do not like any minute of it." L handed me a bag. "I searched through your medical records." Inside was a packet of blueberries and a container filled with dust.

"Oh, so your plan was to kill me by asphyxiation?" L simply scratched his leg. "When do you want me to cause this distraction?"

"You have about twelve hours, preferably when the plane takes off." I nodded and stuffed everything underneath my seat.

* * *

"You are now free to move about the cabin." I unbuckled my seatbelt. Better now than never.

I picked up the dust first and took a deep breath before sniffing it up. I sneezed multiple times before moving on to the blueberries. I grabbed a handful and shoved them in my mouth and forced myself to swallow them.

"Let's hope this works." I muttered. I felt my eyes start to puff and my throat and nose begin to close. I staggered dramatically into the aisle as a stewardess was about to pass by.

"Miss, are you okay?" I pointed to my neck.

"Can't breathe," I wheezed out. I then went through a violet fit of coughing. People were beginning to turn heads. I needed to kick it up a notch.

I began convulsing and sputtering, letting foam seep out of the corners of my mouth. People now started to get up and hover over me in concern.

When I was crossing and rolling my eyes back Light and Misa came around. "Ra-chan, are you okay?" Misa screamed. What type of question was that? I obviously wasn't.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw L get up and make his way over to Light's seat through the crowd. He tucked something underneath his jacket before going over to me. "Here," he handed a needle to the stewardess. I felt a sharp sting in my arm as the real pain subsided. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and returned to their seats. Light still looked extremely worried though.

"Don't worry. I just ate some bad airplane food." Light still didn't look convinced. He took and my arm and pulled me to the back of the plane. L glanced at as we passed. The shadows of his hoodie made me unable to detect what he was thinking.

The people on this end of the plane were either sleeping or watching a movie. They were obviously completely oblivious to what had happened just a few moments ago. Light wiped the remaining spittle on my face with the back of his hand. "People don't have a reaction like that from just eating bad food." I brushed my fingers over his chest.

"No, I ate some blueberries. I'm very allergic to those." He frowned. "Let's go back to our seats before Misa goes looking for you."

I sighed when I sat next to L. "Did you get what you wanted?" He nodded. "That's good. I'm going to sleep now."


	23. Chapter 23: Diary

[**DIARY**]

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2009; North Pacific Ocean**_

* * *

Around the last hour of the flight L pulled out a pack of cherries. "How come you prefer cherries instead of strawberries all of sudden?" Ever since I revived him he usually wanted cherry-flavored things above other, especially strawberries. He shrugged and pulled out a cherry stem from his mouth. It was in a nearly perfect tie.

"You know what they say about people who can tie cherry stems in their mouths?" I tied one also though it took me significantly longer. "They're good kissers." I grinned as I twirled the stems in his face. L looked unfazed.

"Please do not kiss me again." He groaned.

"How about you kiss me?" He shook his head. "Please L-kun? I won't do anything else to you again." L looked at me in consideration then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. It was like being caressed by a butterfly, it was so soft.

"Well the plane has landed now." I stood and took my along with Misa's carryon. "I'll see you later L-kun." He nodded and stepped onto the aisle first. When Light glanced at him a panicked look briefly crossed his face before he shook his head and dragged Misa alongside him.

In the airport I was about to catch up to them but a person tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss." I turned to the man. He looked a bit older than me and had a kind face. It was nice to see a happy person for a change.

"Yes?" He gave me a small book.

"I believe you dropped this." I thanked him and took it. The book was black and had occult stamps and stiches plastered all over it. I didn't need to read the inside cover to know that it was Amane Misa's.

I tucked it into my bag. I know that it was wrong to intrude, but I was curious about her thoughts. I knew that she was much more than a blabbering model.

When I caught up to them Misa immediately hugged me. "Oh, Ra-chan, are you okay? I was so worried about you!"

"I was fine Misa-chan. But now I can't breathe." Misa apologized and let go of me. She wiped a stray tear that was pooling in her eye. I hadn't expected her to get emotional over me. I patteed her back and sling an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that Ra-chan." She said again. I smiled at her which she returned. A brief blush lit up her cheeks.

"Let's go guys." I attempted to hurry them up.

"Yeah, Light, I'm getting hungry." Light and I both stopped walking and stared at her. "What?"

"No 'Light-kun'?" Light said.

"No 'Misa-Misa'?" I said. Misa crossed my arms.

"Misa-Misa will speak to Light-kun in any way she wants to." She huffed. I shrugged.

* * *

"I'll be right back guys. I announced at the dinner table. They nodded and at me and continued eating.

I pulled out Misa's diary as I entered the bathroom and locked the door behind me. "Let's see what this is all about." I murmured while flipping to this month's entry.

_I'm not sure if I love Light-kun anymore. Everything's so confusing. I think I'm in love with someone else now. _

I gave a silent gasp. Misa isn't attracted to Light anymore? And who is this new guy? Sayu was right. This is like a soap opera.

_This is so annoying! I want to like Light, but I just can't anymore. Now I know I have feelings for someone else. This is totally lame seeing that we live together and all. _

I groaned. Who was this mystery man already?

_I think it'll be best if I write it down since I can't say it. Here it goes: I love you Rhee Min-Chan. You truly make me happy and you don't call me stupid or get annoyed with me. I love you instead of Yagami Light now. _

_There. It was nice to get that off my chest. I wonder if she would love me if I bought her a new dress and gave her a makeover…_

I sat frozen. Misa fell in love with me? I thought it was going to be some random Californian beach boy. But me? Why was everybody falling for me all of a sudden? I really wasn't all that. I was just an Asian girl with complete heterochromia. I wasn't all that of a special person to fall in love with. The only one left was L, which was highly unlikely. I groaned again. The next page was filled with hearts with our names written in them.

The last written in page was marked with the drawing I gave her. She had taken the liberty to color it. Her coloring skills weren't half-bad. She hardly went out of the lines.

I held the diary behind my back as I exited the bathroom. "Can I talk to you for a second Misa?" She nodded and followed me out to the balcony.

"What do you want to talk about?" I pulled out the notebook. Misa gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I read this and–" Misa burst into tears.

"I don't know what happened. It was like I was in love with Light one day and then with you the next." Misa grabbed my arm as she sobbed. "I know you don't feel the same because you're in love with Ryuzaki-kun." I sighed. Yes, my life just definitely turned into a messed up soap opera.

"Misa-chan, I'm not in love with Ryuzaki." Misa looked up shocked at me through her endless tears. "But I'm afraid we can't be. You need Light." Misa vigorously shook her head.

"I don't want Light. I want you!" She wrapped her arms around my waist and held me to her. "You'll love me Min-Chan-chan. You'll grow to love me! Please." Her pitiful begging was stinging my eyes.

"No Misa, I'm afraid it doesn't quite work that way." She held me tighter. "Please let go of me."

"No I'll never let go of you!" Misa pressed our noses together. She looked at me so depressingly with mascara running down her cheeks.

I sighed again. "Misa, please let go of me." Misa firmly shook her head and held me to her lips. I tried to pry her off of me. But she was using her surprising strength to her advantage now. When she let go I recognized the emotion in her eyes, _lust_. I've seen it in too many men before.

"Now do you love me?" Misa whined. I slipped out of her grip and composed myself.

"I'm really sorry Misa-chan. But don't think I would be able to love you." Misa began crying again.

"Are you two okay? I hear crying." Both of us froze and stared at Light. Misa frantically wiped away her tears.

"It's nothing Light-kun. I'm just really touched by Yoon-Ra's story." She brushed past us. "I'm going to go out for a late walk now." The front slammed shut.

"What really happed Ra?" It was time for some truth.

"I'm afraid that Misa has fallen in love with me also." Light's eyes widened before he rapidly blinked them.

"Is that so?" I gave a small nod. "My apologies Ra. I'm sure she'll get over you soon." I shrugged.

"Should we look for her Light?" He shook his head.

"Let's just use this as an opportunity." Light grabbed me and began nipping at my neck. I lightly pushed his chest. He emitted a growl from deep in this throat as I did so, I flinched.

"Light-kun, are you sure about this?" He picked up my legs and carried me to his room. He gently placed me on the bed. He attacked my neck again. "Light-kun…" I was speechless at how tender and loving he was being.

"Everything will be alright in a moment." He gently caressed my cheek before kissing my forehead. "I love you so much." I kissed his forehead also, right above his eyebrow.

"And I love you too." I cleared my throat and sang a winter Japanese song, finishing with the words "_Eternal love_" as I closed. When I reopened my eyes Light was still gazing at me as if in a daze.

"That was beautiful. Thank you." I gently kissed him. I was once again tired of his lips. I wonder what L had in mind for his plan.

The front door opened and slammed shut again. Light hurriedly kissed me before running out. "I have work, I'll be right back!" He shouted.

Usually a normal woman would probably assume that he was out to see another woman at this hour. But in this case I was that woman.


	24. Chapter 24: Monster

[**MONSTER**]

_**October 19**__**th**__**, 2009; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"I would prefer if Light refrained from leaving his marks on you." I touched my neck and nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry L, but I can't let him became angry again." L abruptly set his fork down. I sort of jumped in surprise at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you ever worried that you would conceive?" I looked down at my empty teacup.

"My first few times with Beyond resulted in miscarriages. So then I was tested and I'm infertile." L gazed down at his fork.

"Is that so?"

"Well, if I try really hard then maybe I could have kids. Who knows?" I took my cup and placed it in the sink. "So what's your big plan anyway?" I heard an ever familiar laughter echo down the hallway.

"We are going to capture Yagami Light and Amane Misa." The laughter got even louder. L ate the remainder of his cheery cheesecake as if nothing happened.


	25. Chapter 25: Justice

[**JUSTICE**]

_**October 19**__**th**__**, 2009; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

I splashed cold water on my face before looking in the mirror. I studied my left eye. It was starting to become bloodshot from all the stress lately.

L had thoroughly explained his plan to me twice yet I still felt nervous. We decided to use the best distraction known to men: love. I once again felt bad for manipulating another's emotions. But this had to be done.

I waited until the swelling was less noticeable before leaving. "Here goes everything." I murmured while whipping out my cellphone. I texted Misa to meet me soon.

I walked around the apartment until I found Light in his bedroom. The "case" has weighed a lot on him lately. The first thing he did when he got home was rest. His breaths came out in little puffs of air. He looked so helpless and innocent. Not like a man who had confused himself with God and was killing millions of people worldwide.

"Light-kun," I whispered. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I sighed and climbed on top of him and straddled him instead. I leaned down and caressed his cheek.

"Yoon-Ra, what are you doing?" Light asked. Though he sounded annoyed he placed his hands on my waist anyway.

"I heard that you were having a hard time." He nodded. "I'm sorry about that. You work so hard." I kissed his cheek.

Light flipped us over so that he was on top. He ran his fingers over his previous bites on me. I looked at him curiously. His eyes were so intense. He kissed me with just as much passion. I felt my lip quiver. He ran his hands down my arms and held me tightly to him. I heard the door widen as light seeped into the room. Here goes step one, Misa will catch us in the act.

"Light, Yoon-Ra?!" Misa screeched. We both scrambled to get up. "How could you do this to me?" It was unclear on who she was talking to. She ran out the room.

"Misa, wait!" I pulled up Light and chased after her. We caught her going up the stairs.

"Let go of me, you cheated on me!" She screamed at me. She struggled like a wild animal to get out of my grip.

"Misa-chan, we were never together."

"Don't 'Misa-chan' me. You lied to me! You both lied to me." Misa pushed me with her other hand and fled up the stairs. Light was on my other side so I ended up falling down the stairs face first. I felt a pain in my mouth.

"Yoon-Ra, are you okay?" I got up and felt my mouth fill up with fluid. I spat it out. Just as I thought, blood.

"Go after her." I shouted up at him. I pulled out my phone. "They're going up." I stated before hanging up. Now time for step two, get the police team to catch them in the act.

"I want her dead Light, I want her dead now!" I heard Misa yell from the rooftop. I heard footsteps behind me and saw that it was the police team along with a few special others.

"What's going on Yoon-Ra?" Matsuda asked me.

"Your mouth is bleeding." Someone else said. I pressed a finger against my lips, getting some blood on it, and pointed to the door.

"Her real name is Rhee Min-Chan, now kill her!"

"Misa, I'm afraid I lost the Death Note on the plane."

"How could you lose it? And you made me trade mine away to the Mafia."

"Here, use this piece."

"Oh, thank you Light-kun!"

"Go now." I whispered. I stepped back as they busted through the door.

Misa hurriedly scribbled something on her scrap of Death Note. "You're too late!" She exclaimed. I looked at the paper and snorted.

"Idiot Misa, you spelled my name wrong." Light's eyes widened.

"You want to die?" I shrugged and wiped my mouth.

Misa huffed and re-wrote my last name. "Just a few seconds." Misa muttered. Light took the paper from he.

"We've sorry, but you got too close." Misa said. Light took the paper from her.

"We're sorry, but you got too close." I snatched the paper form his hands. "You have a beautiful name though."

"Thank you." I balled the paper in my fist. I felt blood start to dribble down my chin.

"How the fuck can you be so calm?!" Mello shouted. I shrugged.

"Five, four, three, two…" Misa and Light counted. I felt a dull pain in my chest. I felt like something was squeezing my heart. I grasped my chest.

"Step three, die." I murmured as my knees snuck to the ground. Somebody screamed before my vision painfully swirled into nothing.


	26. Chapter 26: Precious

[**PRECIOUS**]

_**November 10**__**th**__**, 2009; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"Min-chan, are you awake now?" I squinted one eye open. I grunted. It felt like someone had set my chest on fire and my teeth felt odd.

"I died, didn't I?" I whispered.

"You did, but now you're back." I opened both my eyes. L loomed over me.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, both of the Kiras have been arrested." I smiled.

"What has happened since then?"

"You got surgery on your teeth, other than that nothing eventful has happened."

"Nothing _eventful _has happened?" Mello said upon entering the room. "What about that guy that you made us dig up?" I raised an eyebrow at L.

"What guy?" I asked him. Matt then came in, stubbing a cigarette.

"Should I bring him in now or what?" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Who are they talking about?" Mello smirked.

"How about you see for yourself?" He opened the door. I gasped and held my hand to my mouth.

"Are you just going to stare?" I squeaked.

"Beyond," I choked out. He smiled.

"Hello Min-Chan." He scooped me up from the hospital bed and spun me around.

"Hey watch it!" Mello groaned. Beyond laughed.

"I've missed you so much." Beyond murmured in my ear. He pressed our foreheads together. "I bet you didn't miss me though."

"Honestly, not really." We both laughed.

"What type of couple are you two?" Matt said. We laughed again. Beyond set me down but still held me.

"So you caught some criminals, I heard." I nodded.

"Well, I was really just part of the plan." L cleared his throat. Beyond rolled his eyes as he turned to him.

"I'm excusing you from your charges. I advise you to not commit any more crimes. This is the only time I'll do this for you." Beyond smirked and went over to L, who sunk down in his seat.

"Thanks Lawli, I owe you one!" Beyond raised him from his seat. He kissed him on the cheek and laughed when L ducked his head down. "Eh, calm down Lawli. I was just kidding."

"Don't call me Lawli." L muttered.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "What are we going to do now?" I asked. They sort of scratched their head and looked at each other.

"You can now go on with your life." L finally answered. "You can do whatever you want once you leave this hospital room. Except…" L looked elsewhere as he trailed off.

"Except what?"

"We can no longer stay in contact anymore." I frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Watari and continue with detective work." I hugged him. He slowly embraced me back.

"Goodbye L." I whispered. I sniffled and quickly dubbed my eyes before I let go of him.

"Goodbye." He said back. I turned to Mello and Matt.

"We probably won't see each other again either." I mentioned. They nodded. I held out my arms. "Bring it in guys." Matt immediately moved in to hug me and had to move Mello in also. "Thanks for the help."

"It was the Cotton Ball who got us." Mello mumbled as he let go. I chuckled.

"Well thanks to him too." I went over and grabbed the pile of clothes on a chair. "I guess I'll check out now."

Beyond nodded. "I'll see you in the lobby."


	27. Chapter 27: Tower Block

[**TOWER BLOCK**]

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 2013; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

"What have you called me in for?" I asked upon entering the room.

"Miss Esme Rhee, how are you? You're dressed in black."

"Well my friend Amane Misa committed suicide today." I took the seat I was offered. "And please, just call me Min-Chan."

"Have you heard the news?" I nodded.

"There have been sudden deaths of the elderly." I sighed. "So it has returned, huh?"

"I believe so." He curled his legs underneath him as he sat down also. "Miss Rhee, I believe you figured out why I called you here now."

"It's not to help you catch the man, I heard he died and you weren't interested in the case anyways." He shook his head. "Just tell me then."

He narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. "I wanted to give you this." He handed me a red notebook.

"Is this one special or something?" I asked while looking it over.

"No, the rules are still the same. The color is just different." I stood and walked over to him, taking the die from his hand.

"Thank you for cursing me again." I leaned in to him. "Now it's my turn." I pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He immediately pushed me off of him.

"Never do that again." He childishly wiped his mouth. I laughed and tucked the book underneath my arm.

"I'll put this to good use." As I was about to leave but I was halted by his voice.

"Congratulations Miss Rhee." He called out. I nodded before leaving.


	28. Deleted Scene: Min-Chan X Beyond

**Here's the original concept for this chapter. She was going to revive Beyond at first but then I scraped it.**

* * *

[Lullaby]

**October 13****th****, 2009; Los Angeles, USA**

* * *

"Where are we going Rhee?" Ryuk asked for the hundredth time. His consist crunching and questions were not helping my patience right now. "Who are you going to revive with the eraser?" I ignored him until we reached the site. "Los Angeles National Cemetery, eh?" Ryuk read aloud. "This seems interesting."

I combed over the gravesites until I found the one I wanted. Beyond's marker simply had his name written on it. I brushed my fingers over it almost tenderly. "Just one second Beyond." I turned to Ryuk. "Dig." He stared at me. "Please Ryuk, I can tell you don't like helping people. But please do this for me." He shrugged and continued to just stay there. "I'll buy you as many apples as I can, just please do this."

"Fine, that's enough convincing." Ryuk went over to Beyond's grave and began clawing at the ground. I looked around to make sure no one was entering the site. "Done!" Ryuk chimed. He pushed the cover open.

Beyond still had a few burn marks on his arms and neck and was wearing a suit. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping, but the smell told otherwise. I pulled out my piece of Death Note and erased his name. "Ah!" Beyond yelled upon sitting up. Even the Shinigami jumped back. "Min-Chan?"

"Beyond," I repeated back. He smiled.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you." He jumped out of the coffin and held me to him. "Why aren't you hugging me back?" I sighed and pushed him off of me.

"Take this." I gave him a pen, the eraser, and the scrap of paper. "Now with these you can bring back the world's greatest detective and bring down the world's greatest killer. I'll leave it up to you." I turned on my heels to the exit of the cemetery.

Beyond pulled me back by the shoulders. "What are you doing? You're just going to leave me after this."

"You left me Beyond." I felt courage gather up inside me. "I know I can't blame you for the deaths of my parents and for me getting suck into the orphanage. But I can blame you for kidnapping me and raping me and forcing me to kill an innocent couple."

"Why the sudden change in attitude? You never acted this angry before."

"That's because I don't usually become angry. But after sadness usually comes anger, if not insanity."

"That statement sounds completely insane if you ask me."

"Shut up Beyond." His smirk faded. "I can't handle all this death. And I don't have the heart to end it all. You can do it yourself Beyond. I don't care." He reached out towards me but I retracted.

"Min-Chan, don't leave me." I looked down at our feet. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me."

"I also promised that I would sing one more lullaby to you." I took in a breath. "But promises are just empty and become broken in the end. I'm sorry Beyond."

"Wait, Min-Chan!"

"The Shinigami likes apples." Beyond frowned. "I really am sorry. I had to do this."

"Min-Chan…" Tears began to well in his eyes. The only time I have ever seen a boy cry was from Beyond. "Don't leave me alone."

"You'll have L or Light depending on what you do." I smiled. It was weak, but still a smile nonetheless. "Please let me go Beyond. I don't want the same thing to happen again. I want to live my life. Please understand."

"I kept my promises." He took my arm in a split second. "I can't let you go."

"Beyond get off of me." I tried to pry him off of me but he obviously had the upper hand. "Beyond!"

"Sing." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Stop crying and sing." I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm and did as told. My voice cracked a few times but my vocals were still understandable. He then slowly released me. Beyond lowered his head so that his hair covered his expression.

"B-Beyond?" I stuttered.

"Leave." I ran out the cemetery before either of our minds could be changed.


	29. Bonus Chapter: Min-Chan X Light

**Min-Chan gives Light a visit in prison after Misa's suicide.**

* * *

[**UNBREAKABLE**]

_**February 13**__**th**__**, 2013; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

His head was hung low when I entered. He continued to look down as I sat. I stared at him for a moment then sighed. Time was precious. "Hello Yagami-kun." I spoke up.

"Rhee Min-Chan," he muttered. He flung his head up to look at me. His hair was longer and shaggier. And his eyes had lost the life and gold in them. "I haven't heard from you in four years." I nodded.

"And it's been a long four years." I glanced around. "I'm guessing nothing has happened on your end?"

"No. What about you? Did you get married, have kids, and forget that you imprisoned the only man who loves you for one hundred years?" I winced. His words stung.

I cleared my throat. "I didn't get married, I can't have kids, and I didn't forget about you." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that I could apologize one million times but it wouldn't matter. Both of our lives have been ruined by this." Light raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _both_ of our lives?"

"I can no longer see L anymore." I shrugged. "I'm not sure what we would do if we were together again. Probably just solve more cases I guess."

"Did you love L?" I chuckled.

"You know, Misa asked me the same thing when she told me she loved me. I don't love L, okay? I love him like a friend." We did share an intense friendship.

"That's good." Light pushed his bangs from his eyes. "Why did you visit me?" I looked down at my watch. I had one more minute left with him. I slowly stood up.

"Like you said, it's four years. I wanted to see how you were doing. Especially with the news of Misa's suicide." Light pressed his hand against the glass in between us. I sucked in a breath before doing the same.

"Goodbye Min-Chan. Make sure to visit sooner than four years." I nodded, gathered my things, and left.


	30. Bonus Chapter: Min-Chan X Beyond

[**ENDLESS NIGHT**]

_**February 2**__**nd**__**, 2013; London, England**_

* * *

"Thank you so much for bringing me back to England Beyond!" I said to him the hundredth time. He nodded and returned my smile. I grabbed his hand and raced down the streets with him, not caring if I bumped into anybody.

"I've never seen you so happy before." Beyond commented when we returned to the hotel. My smile only widened.

"Me neither. It just feels good to be back home I guess." Beyond took my hand and led me out to the balcony. The view he had chosen was beautiful. It overlooked the city almost perfectly. "Min-Chan, may I ask you something?" I nodded. He cleared his throat and looked down awkwardly at his feet. "Do you love me?"

"I don't know what love is Beyond. I don't know, you don't know, hardly anyone really knows." I sighed. "Is it okay if I answer with that?" He took my hand again.

"We've known each other for a very long time. And I think it's safe to say that I love you." I raised an eyebrow.

"After all those things you've done to me?" I shook my head. "Are you sure that you're in love? I've been told that before?"

"From how many people?"

"Just from an autistic teen in an English orphanage, a Korean music producer, and a schizophrenic killer." I shrugged as if it was nothing. "A now by a man who likes strawberry jam just a little bit too much." He chuckled and looked down at our hands.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did. Good night." I pretended to walk off to bed. I laughed as we wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, don't go just yet!" He kissed my cheek. "Do you like this?"

"Like what?"

"What we have here?" I nodded.

"I like it a lot. Well, I like it now. The beginning was sort of rough for the both of us." His breath hitched when I mentioned the kidnapping. Beyond tightened his grip on me.

"Will you marry me Rhee Min-Chan?" I looked moved out of his grasp and stared at him. Generosity was all over him. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I know I didn't get on my knees and I don't have a ring and all. But I'll make it up to you, I promise. I know that you aren't materialistic, so I won't get anything too fancy for you. And also–" I kissed him to stop his rabbling. Beyond looked at me with nothing but hope.

"Oh, Beyond. I don't know." He grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop saying you don't know. You're smart, you ranked number fourteen. You know what emotions are. Please just answer me Min-Chan." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I just…" I placed my hands on top of his as he looked down. "Beyond…" I whispered. He suddenly dropped his hands from me and left the balcony. I sighed and satt down.

"Tell me what you want whenever you're ready." He called from the bedroom. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Difficult decisions always surround me. I went back inside when I made up my mind.

"Beyond, I–" He was gone when I entered the room. I sighed. "Now is the perfect time for you to disappear." I muttered. I went into the bathroom and changed into a nightgown then went inside the bed.

"Do you have an answer?" I heard a voice ask overhead of me. I rubbed my nose and sniffled. "Did I make you cry?" I was at first just sniffling, but now I burst into full blown sobs.

"Beyond, don't say that." I flinched when he got underneath the covers with me. He gently turned me over to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to remember that day either. But you know why I did it." I nodded. He wiped my tears away. "I can say that I'm sorry one thousand times but it still won't take back my actions." I looked past my head as he went on. "I made you a simple pawn in a murder's plan, I made you unable to trust people, and I made you unable to have children. I'm so sorry Min-Chan." I wiped a stray tear of his away.

"It's okay Beyond I forgive you."

"I've waited eleven years for you to say that to me." I smiled and hugged him. Soon my crying subsided and sleep washed over me. "I'll be waiting for your answer still my dear." I heard him whisper as my eyes fluttered shut.

"Goodnight Beyond Birthday." I murmured back.


	31. Bonus Chapter: Min-Chan X ?

[**WINNERS AND LOSERS**]

_**July 22, 2013; Tokyo, Japan**_

* * *

As I entered my home I noticed that the coffee table was cleared and there was single white note on the table. I quietly crept over to it. Was whoever did this currently inside now? When I heard no movement for the next ten minutes I studied the note. It had perfect block handwriting on it. "Let's see what you're about." I murmured while it.

_What does LA BB stand for?_

I smirked lightly. "Lawliet After Beyond Birthday," I sighed. I placed the card down and walked away. Perhaps another day I'll solve this mystery.


	32. Rhee Min-Chan's Profile

[**BASIC INFORMATION**]

**Name: **Rhee Min-Chan (이승만 민 찬)

**Aliases:** Esme/Eira, Hong Yoon-Ra, Kwang Bo-Gi, GI/GI-chan, Takahashi Mina

**Nationality/Race:** Japanese-Korean

**Born:** August 4th, 1985 (1988 in anime) in Icheon, South Korea

**Age: **17 (2002, Pre-Kira), 19 (2004), 24 (2009), 28 (2013, Post-Kira)

**Family:** Rhee Sung-joo and Kujira Amaterasu

**Occupation:** Artist, Singer, Detective

* * *

[**APPEARANCE**]

**Hair: **Waist-length black hair, later cuts shoulder-length

**Eyes:** Left eye is green, right eye is brown

**Height: **5'1" (154 cm)

**Weight:** 103 lb. (46 kg)

**Distinguishing Marks:** Has a scar on right palm from the engraving of Beyond Birthday's initials, left eye turns bloodshot when under stress

* * *

[**PERSONALITY**]

**Strengths:** Good actress, intelligent, adaptable

**Weakness:** Empathy, paranoia, dust

**Skills:** Can draw complex patterns, mimic handwritings in most languages, and is an amazing actress

**Likes:** Acronyms, drawing, and singing

**Dislikes:** Dust, blueberries, and detective work

* * *

[**STORY**]

Rhee Min-Chan was born to Rhee Sung-joo and Kujira Amaterasu in Icheon, South Korea on August 4th, 1985 (or 1988). A cult had burned down their home when she was five years old. Sung-joo and Amaterasu managed to get their daughter out of the home before they crumbled down with it.

Min-Chan was found by an English man visiting Korea and was shipped Winchester, England to a normal orphanage. When they discovered that her intelligence was above the average child she was shipped to the Wammy's House for orphans. She was renamed "Esme" but preferred the name "Eira" as it meant "water."

Min-Chan did not desire to replace L, yet ranked in the top 20 on Wammy's charts. She had gotten younger student Matt to hack into the database and bump her age up a year so she could leave Wammy's at age 17.

On the streets of England Min-Chan was going to a meeting with an art institute yet was kidnapped by Beyond Birthday, who was originally going to be L's successor yet ran away from Wammy's after fellow friend "A" committed suicide. Beyond gave Min-Chan the alias "Hong Yoon-Ra (홍 윤 라)" and together they kidnapped Shin Jae-Yun, a music producer, and his wife, Baik Bo-Ri, and murdered them.

Beyond then located L's whereabouts and instructed for Min-Chan to stay there during the LA BB: Murder Case. L and Min-Chan stayed together for a couple of years until infamous Japanese killer "Kira" gave Beyond a heart attack. No longer wanted to feel hurt, Min-Chan moved away from L in Tokyo.

About nine months later though Min-Chan is called back by L on a request that she join the investigation team. Min-Chan complies after some convincing, yet is hurt once again from L's and Watari's deaths. She stays with friend Yagami Light for cooperation. Thinking back on Beyond's last words she forms a relationship with him and learns that he is really Kira.

While out shopping with Light's younger sister Sayu she is captured by the Mafia which is run by former successors to L, Mello and Matt.

Using the Death Eraser that she managed to coax out the Shinigami Ryuk and Min-Chan revives L. Together they formulate a plan to capture the Kiras, Light and Misa.

L revives Beyond for Min-Chan. Then informs here they can no longer see each other again.

In the future Min-Chan is unsure of the well beings of Watari and L, but is informed that Misa committed suicide on Saint Valentine's Day. Min-Chan visits an old acquaintance on that very day and is given a red Death Note to keep from C-Kira. What Min-Chan does with the Note is currently unknown.


End file.
